battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
Greedo
Greedo is a playable Imperial Hero character in Star Wars Battlefront. He is included in the Outer Rim expansion pack, which was the first DLC. He is one of the four playable bounty hunters in the game, the others being Boba Fett, Bossk and Dengar. Greedo is the Rodian who appeared in A New Hope in the now-famous scene of "Han shot first". Overview Greedo's weapon of choice is the DT-12 blaster pistol that is also in the Outer Rim DLC. His abilities are based on "confidence", which means the more he's in combat, the more powerful his abilities become. His confidence level can be seen on the top of his head when a soldier is assisting or attacking him or above his health bar if the player is playing as him. Abilities Greedo's abilities include: * Confidence Blast: '''The type of grenade varies depending on Greedo's confidence. At the lowest confidence level Greedo is able to use a Dioxis Grenade, followed by a Thermal Detonator at confidence 1, then an Impact Grenade at confidence 2, and finally a Thermal Imploder at confidence 3. * '''High Senses: '''Greedo's second ability is High Senses, which highlights enemy players through barriers across a large radius, even larger than the Scan Pulse. He laughs if any enemies are highlighted, but won't if he doesn't find anyone. Only he can see the enemies highlighted by this ability, and it will also have a faster cool down if it doesn't highlight anyone. * '''Precision Shots: With this ability, Greedo marks up to five opponents - and a short timer is activated. Once the timer has counted down he shoots them all with a single blast, firing on them rapidly. This ability will only work in his line of sight, so if a player that is locked on moves behind him, they won't be shot. This ability also won't work if a targeted enemy is behind cover. Also, if the shot doesn't lock onto anyone, it will give a faster cool-down as well. Trivia * Regardless of what grenade is thrown by Greedo, it will always display as "Confidence Blast" if a player is killed by it, despite Greedo's grenades being identical to their normal counterparts (aside from slight visual changes). * During Greedo's High Senses ability, upon scanning enemies, he will laugh. However, should it not scan anyone, he will not. * Like the other Rodians in the game, Greedo speaks in Huttese. * According to a tweet by Dennis Brännvall‏, Nien Nunb and Greedo weren't originally planned as heroes. Instead Chewbacca and Bossk were planned for the Outer Rim DLC. However, due to development issues with Chewbacca, the two were quickly developed for the DLC in their place. Gallery Greedo.jpg Greedo -2.jpg Greedo (Trailer screenshot).jpg Battlefront-boba-fett-greedo-2-hires.jpg|Greedo with Boba Fett Cinematic-captures-star-wars-battlefront-2015-11-20-2016-21-40-09-01.jpg Cinematic-captures-star-wars-battlefront-27-08-2016-9-42-18-pm.jpg Cinematic-captures-star-wars-battlefront-27-08-2016-9-36-20-pm.jpg factory-greedo.jpg Greedo_SailBarge.jpg precision shots.jpg|Greedo after doing a precision shot to rebel soldiers. star-wars-battlefront_Greedo.jpg de:Greedo Category:Outer Rim DLC Category:Season Pass Content Category:Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Heroes in Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Galactic Empire Heroes Category:Heroes/Villains